Unbidden Goodbyes
by panchan14
Summary: Title has been changed from Not As It Seems. Miyako is keeping a major secret, and Taichi is the one to find out. Rating is for violence, depression, and unhappiness. R&R please!!! I shall finally reveal that this is a Taiyako. I don't care if you knew.
1. The Truth

Inoue Miyako was walking toward a place most children would like to go after a long day, home. Not her, though. For the first time in weeks, she was going home by herself, which scared her. She hated going home alone. She had tried asking someone to come with her, failing.  
  
Hikari was busy 'bonding' with Taichi. Daisuke had soccer practice, along with Ken. Irori was ill. Jyuo was in Tokyo. Takeru was grounded for a 'D' in his studies. Yamato was with his band. Sora and Izzy had a date. Mimi was in America. She was still all alone.  
  
Why did she hate going home on her own? Her parents. She hated they way they treated her like a little rag doll.   
  
Son, she was home, walking in the door. She took off her shoes and walked over to wash the dishes. She was luck so far. They weren't home yet. She finished the dishes, then began on the den. Soon, she was busily scrubbing the bathroom floor. That is when she heard the door open.  
  
"Miyako!" came the semi sweet cry of her mother. She walked up to her.   
  
"Yes?" she asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice.  
  
"No friends today?" the younger shook her head. "I see."  
  
"Nice work on cleaning, I must say," the older said, something underlying in her voice.  
  
"I was just getting to my homework," Miyako said. A slap was heard, and Miyako was holding her cheek.  
  
"Well! Hurry up!" the elder barked.   
  
"Yes, mother," was the quick reply from the girl as she dashed to her room.   
  
+++  
  
Taichi felt a little better after getting to know his sister more. He was headed to Miyako's home, for she sounded desperate in having a friend over. It was nearly six o'clock P.M. He quickened his pace a bit.   
  
+++  
  
"What in the Hell are you doing?" came a masculine yell.  
  
"I was cleaning my room, daddy," she said. Her father's fist soon came in contact with her stomach. Salty tears began to leak from her eyelids.   
  
"Crying like a little Bitch, are we? I'll give you something to cry about!" he said in a cruel tone. He kicked her in the stomach, making her fly across the room, into the wall. The wall with the hope chest. She let out a cry of pain when her back slammed into the edge of it. "Now hurry up, and get in here to eat." He walked off.  
  
+++  
  
Taichi rung the door bell to the Inoue home. Mrs. Inoue answered.  
  
"Hello, is Miyako home?" he asked politely.   
  
"She is eating right now, but you can have a seat on the couch until she is done," the woman said in fake sweetness. Taichi complied. Soon, Miyako was done, and excused to go out on a walk with him.  
  
"So, what's up?" he asked the lavender haired maiden.  
  
"Nothing much, you?"  
  
"Nothing," he looked at her. He could tell she had been crying. Her damp cheeks were stained in pink, her eyes bloodshot. "What's wrong?" he asked. She looked at him.  
  
"Nothing," she said.   
  
"Then why have you been crying?" She looked at him in a more relaxed manner.  
  
"Oh! I accidentally slammed my finger in my bedroom door," she said. She showed him her swollen finger.  
  
"That looks really bad, maybe we should go to the park, so I can check it out," he said, making her dash to keep up with him.  
  
+++  
  
"It looks like your finger might be broken," he said. Then he noticed the bruise ringed around her ivory wrist. "Where did this come from?" he asked her, pointing to her wrist.  
  
"I..." she couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"What happened?" he asked her again.   
  
"I can't tell you," she said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It is personal," she said. Oh, how she longed to tell him, so he could help her, but it would only end up harming her.  
  
"Hmm," he said, looking at her legs. They seemed fine. He noticed the slap mark on her cheek. He knew she was hiding something very big. He had an idea. He pulled her shirt up, revaling her stomach and the two purple bruises etched on her.  
  
"What happened, please tell me," he said. She just began to cry. He tried patting her pack, but a hiss of sharp pain was emitted from her. He lifted her shirt up from the back to see a rad line, some blood dried on it. "Please."  
  
She soon gave in. "Dad.....mom," she whispered almost incoherently. Tai heard her though.   
  
"You aren't going home tonight, you are staying with me," he said to her. "I hope you don't mind if you come to see a doctor?" She shook her head.  
  
"I'll go," she said. They then headed to his house.   
  
+++  
  
The phone rang in Hikari's room. She grumbled before answering it.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, sis, it's me," the voice of her brother said.  
  
"Hey! What is it, Tai?" she said.  
  
"I have a favor to ask of you," he said.  
  
"Shoot,"  
  
"Miyako is staying with me tonight, so could you tell her parents she is with you?" he asked.  
  
"Um, ok, why?" she said.  
  
"Because she has a few things to do, nothing sick, so she will be at my house. Ok?"   
  
"Ok," with that, she hung up.   
  
+++  
  
"Well, Miss Inoue, you are telling me the truth, every bruise matches your story," the doctor told her.   
  
"So, can I go?" she asked.  
  
"As soon as I get a cast of that finger."  
  
"Phew," she said.  
  
"And where are you staying?" the doctor looked at her warily.  
  
"She is staying with me," Taichi said. The doctor nodded approvingly, and went back to his work.  
  
+++  
  
"Hello?" Mrs. Inoue asked the phone.  
  
"Um, hello Mrs. Inoue, this is Hikari, Miyako is staying at my house tonight, since we have much homework to study," Hikari rushed out, "it is the weekend."  
  
"I suppose, tell her to be back tomorrow by six o'clock for dinner," with that, the older hung up. Hikari let out a sigh of relief, that was easier than she thought. She was still letting her mind race with why her brother had taken Miyako in for the night. She decided to put her worries aside, and went to bed.  
  
+++  
  
Taichi was looking at Miyako, who was staring at the wall.  
  
"You ok?" he asked her, worry echoing in his voice.  
  
"Oh! Yes, I feel much better, thanks," she said. She even gave him a happy grin. He put his arm around her shoulders, squeezing softly, creating a lopsided hug. The T.V. was soon turned on, and Miyako was drifting into the Land of Nod.  
  
+++  
  
Is the chapter long enough? I hope so, well, get to me on your thoughts! 


	2. Gettining out of Odaiba

The sun shone in the apartment, layering it with a curtain of gold. Taichi and Miyako were undisturbed, still sleeping peacefully. That is, until the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" was the scratchy voice of Taichi.  
  
"Hello, is Ms. Inoue in the residence?" a professional, masculine voice asked.  
  
"Just a second," he rocked Miyako gently, waking her up. "Phone," he said. She slowly grabbed the receiver.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ms. Inoue?"  
  
"Yeah, this is me,"  
  
"This is Mr. Mimoe, the lawyer you spoke with last night."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"I have to tell you of some bad news. I would be able to represent you in court, but you have no way of winning. Your not of age, and you are a woman. I am sorry, but that is the way the law goes."  
  
"Th- thank you," she said, trying to hide the fact that she was ready to cry. She quickly hung up, hiding her face from her friend.  
  
"So?" he asked her, looking somewhat hopeful.  
  
"I can't win, I just can't win!" she began to cry again. Taichi comforted her, trying to ease her pain. He suddenly had an idea. He picked up the phone and dialed Mimi's number.  
  
"Hello?" was the reply he got.  
  
"Hey, Mimi, it's me, Tai," he said/  
  
"Hey, why on earth are you calling?"  
  
"Well, I heard you got your own place in America, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, Miyako and I might be arriving to visit you."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"To get her away from here."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"Until she is eighteen."  
  
"Um, ok, I guess."  
  
"Thank you so much! We will see you soon!"  
  
"Ok, bye!"  
  
"Bye!" with that he hung up. He then picked it up again and dialed another number.  
  
"Hey, Mom, I need money," was what he said when he heard her say hello.  
  
"Why is this, Taichi?" she asked skeptically.  
  
  
"A friend and I need plane tickets so we can go visit Mimi, is that all right?"  
  
"Mimi? Oh, she is a nice girl, sure, consider them bought."  
  
"Thanks mom!" He hung up. Miyako looked at him. He smiled. "We are going to America."  
  
+++  
  
Mimi was very confused. Why were Taichi and Miyako coming? She sighed. it was a Taichi thing. She then continued cleaning her already spotless home. She heard the door bell ring. The young woman opened it, to see her old friend, Michael.  
  
"Hey, looks like you have been very busy," he stated, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, Tai and Miya are going to be arriving and staying here," she told him matter-of-factly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I really don't know," she said, "I am trying to figure it out for myself." Michael laughed.  
  
"Well, I must be off to home, to have my parents over, tell Tai and Miya I say hi," he said, walking away.  
  
"I will, you take care and have fun!" she waved until he was out of her view, and then went back to cleaning.  
  
+++  
  
Taichi cursed himself mentally. He had made them late for their flight. He and Miyako were running toward the terminal, passing through the clearance hall. Finally, the pair were in their seats, and settling in. Both were out of breath, panting their worries away.  
  
"Well,"Taichi wheezed, "we made it." She smiled, and leaned her head on his shoulder. Soon, she was in the Land of Nod.  
  
+++  
  
Hikari was frustrated as Hell. She had been trying to contact her brother, who wouldn't answer his cell. She had gotten a call from the Inoues, asking where Miyako was. She had told them that she had sent the girl home, but had no idea of where she could be after that. The woman fell for it.  
  
"Hikari, dear, are you in here?" her mother asked, peeking her head in the door.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Well, you brother wanted me to tell you that he and his friend were leaving to go and visit Mimi."  
  
"Oh," she was pretty shocked. Something must have been serious.  
  
+++  
  
Taichi stared at the young woman sleeping in his lap. She was in one of his tank tops, along with a pair of his shorts. Her bruises were fading, making him grin. She was much prettier not hurt. A stewardess came by, with a blanket.  
  
"Would you like a blanket sir?" she asked politely. He nodded, and when she gave it to him, he put it on Miyako.  
  
"Thanks," he said, and the stewardess walked away. He finally decided to join her in sleep himself.  
  
+++  
  
Mimi looked around the airport, scanning faces, trying to locate her friends. She couldn't wait to see them again, she missed them so.  
  
After a while, she spotted the pair, and ran toward them.  
  
"HEY! TAI! MIYA!" she squealed and hugged the two, giving them lack of air. After relieving them of the squeeze, she gave them a wary look. "Now, I need an explanation."  
  
"I will tell you in the car," Miyako said weakly. They all dashed to the car. Once in the car, Miyako released the whole story to Mimi.   
  
"Well, it is good you came here," she said, "America is more reasonable with those matters." within minutes of her saying that, they arrived at her home. 


	3. Found Out

Hikari rushed to the plane, she had to get to the U.S., and quickly. Something had gone terribly wrong. She was now on the flight and looking around worriedly. She saw no sign of the Inoue family. She the plane took off, with a more relaxed Hikari.   
  
+++   
  
Taichi and Miyako were being dragged around the mall by no one other than Mimi.   
  
"You will need to be in fashion!" she said happily, hearing the two groan. She thought gladly to herself. * Those two would be so cute together, well, I am going to have to play matchmaker!* She giggled.   
  
"Mind letting us in?" Miyako said boldly. Mimi shook her head. The two behind her sweat-dropped, and continued to follow the hyper pinkie.   
  
+++   
  
Jyou was walking peasefully down the street of Tokyo. Soon, he could go back to Odaiba, to visit with most of his friends. Then, his cell phone rang.   
  
"Hello, Kido here," he said profesionally.   
  
"Jyou! We are having a problem, and are you one of the few who can help me," and urgent femaile voice rushed.   
  
"Hikari? Ok, what?"   
  
"Tai and Miya are in America, I am my way, but so are the Inoues, what should I do?"   
  
"Why are they in America?"   
  
"I still don't know, but I do know that neither of them want the Inoues anywhere near Miya."   
  
"Hm, well, I would say, get to them first, and get them to hide. Where are they at?"   
  
"Last I heard, they were staying at Mimi's."   
  
"Ok! Get them to one of her friends' places, or something, somewhere her parents won't be able to find her, ok?"   
  
"Thanks! I have to go now! Bye!"   
  
"Bye!" and with that, they hung up. Jyou stood there, contemplating. Yes, he had enough money, and he WAS going to LA anyway for his next position. He nodded. Jyou Kida was going to see what was going on.   
  
+++   
  
"I am tired," Miyako complained lightly.   
  
"That is why we are going hom," Mimi told her from the driver's seat. Miyako smiled, and leaned on Taichi, who was sitting next to her.   
  
Mimi grinned. *Aww! I was right!* She went back to driving the happy couple home.   
  
+++   
  
Jyou was getting on the plane, slowly and puntcually at the same time. He sat quietly in his seat. The stewardess was showing them what to do if the plane were to lose control when he fell asleep.   
  
+++   
  
Kari got off the plane, and ran hurriedly toward the streets, looking for a Taxi. Soon, she was speeding off toward Mimi's home.   
  
"How did they get tipped off? This entire thing is a mystery to me!" she growled, making the diver look back.   
  
"Mind speakin' English?"   
  
+++   
  
"Here are your drawers, and yours," Mimi said. She only had _one_ guest room, and she didn't have a hide-a-bed. * I guess they will just have to be in the same room, Oops!* she thought.   
  
"Thank you _so_ much! We owe you a lot," Miyako said, hugging her friend. The older hugged her back.   
  
"Why did you pick such a small apartment?" Taichi asked.   
  
"Oh, I wasn't expecting visitors," she said. Taichi and Miyako blushed with embarrassment. "Well, I better go and start dinner," she said, and the pink haired firl left the room.   
  
+++   
  
Jyou was still asleep. The girl beside him giggled, watching the drool drizzle out of his mouth He then changed position, facing the window, continuing his deep slumber.   
  
+++   
  
Hikari dashed to the apartment. When she got there, she knocked impatiently on the door. Mimi answered.   
  
"Hello. . . HIKARI?!?!?!? Man, is this some sort of secret reunion?" she asked.   
  
"Actually, no. AreTai and Miya here?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah, the are in the guest room, why?"   
  
"The Inoues are on their way."   
  
+++   
  
Miyako and Taichi were putting away their things. The had their backs to each other, blushing furiously.   
  
*I can't believe I have to be in the same bed as him, let alone same room!* Miyako thought. Taichi's thoughts were much of the same.   
  
"Well, I am tired, I am going to go to bed," Miyako said, walking into the bathroom with a pair of shorts and a shirt in hand.   
  
Mimi burst into the room, Hikari behind her. Tai looked at his sibling in shock.   
  
"Wh- What are you doing here?" he managed out, trying calm.   
  
"To give you some news. I would like to know why you and Miya are here, but first, here is the news: the Inoues are on their way."   
  
"WHAT!?!?!?" Taichi was able to say no more than that. He raped his hands against the door of the bathroom.   
  
"Come in," Miyako said, " I am fully dressed." Taichi ran in, and felt the blood rush up to his cheeks. She was in short-shorts, with a midriff tank top. He then remembered what he was going to tell her.   
  
"We have a BIG problem, Miya," he told her. She gave him a quizzal look. "Your parents are coming to get you."   
  
+++   
  
Jyou had finally awakened. He had gone into the bathroom, so he could find out what was going on. He pulled out his cell, and dialed the numer to Mimi's.   
  
+++   
  
Mimi ran toward the ringing phone, cursing it with every bad word she could think of. Miyako was in the bathroom, hiding, and Taichi was explaining what was going on to Hikari. She finally go to the phone.   
  
"Hello," she said.   
  
"Hey, it is my, what is going on? I heard you have some visitors," the voice of Jyou Kido said.   
  
"Jyou! How did you find out?"   
  
"Kari called me."   
  
"Oh, are you having fun in Tokyo?"   
  
"Not there anymore, I am on my way to a new destination, which is about twenty miles away from you."   
  
"Great! Well, I have to go, I will see you soon! Bye!"   
  
"Bye!" she hung up, running to the bathroom.   
  
"Miyako, come on, let's get you out of here," Mimi cooed to her.   
  
"Not so fast," said a masculine voice that almost made Miyako scream. It was her father.


	4. Sorrow Protrudes

"Big trouble, missy," said a very unhappy mother. "You should have known America can't help you." The girl's father walked up to her, glowering down at the younger.   
  
"Don't you touch her!" Taichi yelled out. The man looked at the boy, and smirked. He turned his head, and kicked Miyako with a lot of force, causing her to ram into the ivory tub. Taichi ran up, so he could get her, only to feel himself slam against the door way. Miyako let out a cry of despair.   
  
"Don't even start," he said. The man grabbed her hair, and began to drag her toward the front door. Her screams seemed to have very little affect on him. Suddenly, a very enraged Taichi jumped onto her father's back, putting him into a choke hold. He smiled as the ma's face began to turn purple.   
  
"I told you not to mess with her," the younger said. Mr. Inoue soon fell to the ground, unconscious. Taichi looked menacingly at the mother of Miyako. "How did you find out about us?"   
  
"Easily," she started, "little Hikari didn't answer the phone the second time I called, your mother did. She gave me all the information I needed, including the address to this home." She smirked.   
  
"Your evil," was all Mimi could muster out. She was backed into a wall, her fear coming over her. The woman's smirk grew wider.   
  
"Might be," she said. Miyako spoke up.   
  
"Go away," she said weakly. The woman went up to her, and connected her fist with soft flesh of the young woman's chest cavity. Then, a knee slammed into Mrs. Inoue's mack, causing her to fall, knocked out, atop her husband.   
  
"Let's get them out of here," Hikari said. Mimi nodded. She then looked at Miyako, who was now passed out. "Hey, brother, you take care of Miya, ok?"   
  
"Sure thing," he said, picking her up, and starting toward the guest room, where they slept. The other two dragged the bodies out to the car.   
  
+++   
  
Jyou was ready to land, but they still had almost an hour left on the flight left. He was growing inpatient with the flight taking so long. Fourteen hours sucked. He wondered what was happening.   
  
+++   
  
Taichi sat on the bed, watching the lavender-haired beauty sleep. He moved a lock of hair from her eyes, and he smiled gently. She was much better than Sora any day. She spoke her mind, she was out-going, everything he could ever like in a girl.   
  
He walked into the bathroom, and changed into his sweat pants and black tank top. He than went to raid Mimi's refrigerator. Saving lives did make one hungry.   
  
+++   
  
"Shit!" Mimi said suddenly. Hikari looked at her.   
  
"What?" she quizzed.   
  
"I don't have place for you to sleep," she said.   
  
"What about the couch?"   
  
"Oh yeah! Ok, you can sleep there."   
  
"To the middle of no-where."   
  
+++   
  
Jyou got off the plane, and smiled. He decided to walk to the residence of his good friend.   
  
+++   
  
Mimi and Hikari looked at each other and nodded. They grabbed the father, and tossed him into a cactus. Then the duo dropped the woman into a stream of water. Neither woke, so they sped off toward home.   
  
+++   
  
Miyako groaned as she opened her eyes. She winced as she felt a sharp bolt of painshoot through her back and chest. Everything swam back into her thoughts. She winced. Then she walked into the bathroom.   
  
+++   
  
Jyou walked up just as Mimi and Hikari arrived. The pink hair woman dashed out of the car to hug her close friend. Soon it was Hikari's turn.   
  
"It has been forever!" the child of Light said. Jyou nodded. They walked up the stairs, gibbering about nonsense.   
  
+++   
  
Tai walked in the bedroom, to see Miyako wasn't there. He knocked on the bathroom door, and it opened, showing the woman he was falling for.   
  
"Yes?" she asked.   
  
"Just wanted to know where you were," he told her, looking intensely into her eyes. He decided on one of his ideas. He swooped her into his arms, and carried her to the bed.   
  
+++   
  
The three got to the door, and walked in. Jyou smiled, she had cleaned the place up, a lot. Mimi walked over to the fridge.   
  
"AH! Tai YOU PIG!" she yelled, looking into the empty cooling device. She then stormed into the hallway and into the guest room. She poked her head in, and immediately relaxed. There was Miyako and Taichi, cuddling in the bed, sleeping soundly. She sighed happily, and walked out, leaving the other awake ones to wonder why he mood had changed so suddenly.   
  
+++   
  
Jyou and Hikari had situated themselves on the couch. Hikari was laying on the older, because the couch was too small for them to sleep without touching. Soon, though, they were peacefully asleep.   
  
+++   
  
The sun rose differently in LA than it did in Odaiba. Taichi and Miyako did not see the sun rise lazily, for it was blaring at the other side of the apartment, on Jyou and Hikari. The younger grumbled, getting up. Soon Jyou was up, grumbling incoherently along with her.   
  
"Tai, wake up!" Miyako said in a loud whisper. She tried to shake him, with no luck. Sighing, she lay beside him, taking in his features. His brown hair was everywhere, covering part of his face in a cute way. He had his hand wrapped possessively around her waist, as if to keep her from harm. She almost giggled.   
  
She blinked, and say beautiful chocolate eyes staring at her lovingly. He smiled.   
  
"Morning," he said sleepily.   
  
"Morning," she repeated to him. She realized it was now or never for her. She leaned in, until she was inches apart from his face. Then the lavender haired girl closed her eyes, and brushed her lips with his lightly. His response was positive. He pushed against her, deepening the symbol of love. He happily let in the taste of her lips. Even in the morning they tasted like peppermints. She enjoyed his too. He tasted like the steak he had devoured the night before. They parted due to lack of oxygen. She gave him a smile, packaged with a complementary blush. He did about the same.   
  
+++   
  
Mimi ran back into the den and squealed. *they did it! They kissed!* the other two looked at her in an odd way. She just smiled.   
  
"I'll tell you two later," she said. She walked out, going to the mall.   
  
+++   
  
Michael walked up to the door of Mimi's apartment. He rapped his knuckles against the wood door lightly. Hikari answered the door.   
  
"Hey, What are you doing here?" he asked.   
  
"Long story," she said.   
  
"Is Mi home?"   
  
"Nope, she went to the mall, squealing about something or other, as usual."   
  
"I see, so who is all here?"   
  
"Me, Jyou, Miyako, and Taichi."   
  
"Oh! Tell them 'hi' for me, will ya?"   
  
"Yep! Bye!"   
  
"Bye!" she watched him walk down the stairs, then closed the door.   
  
+++   
  
Ok, I know, it is very weird. Well, I am currently trying to type up chapter five. I must warn you, the rest of the chapter go pretty downhill for the poor newly coupled. Sorry! I had to! Well, until next time!


	5. Soon to change forever......

It had been a week. Hikari had gone home and Jyou had went to his new apartment, leaving Mimi, Taichi, and Miyako there.   
  
Mimi was wrapping a present for the newest couple. It was a custom made music box, with little sculptures of the two, holding hands. She put it in her dresser, hoping to give the precious gift to them the next day.   
  
+++   
  
Miyako was sleeping hard, she had done a lot that day. She was dragged around by Mimi, went out with Taichi, and was busy looking to go to school again. Taichi walked in, taking off his sneakers. He went up to the drawer he had and grabbed a pair of shorts and a blue tee. As soon as the young man was done, he crawled in the bed, cuddling with his Miyako.   
  
"Hi, Tai-chan," she whispered.   
  
"Hello, my Miyako-chan," he kissed her forehead. They both soon fell asleep, Miyako for the second time.   
  
+++   
  
Taichi woke up to the sound of lock-picking. He stood up, walked out of his room, and walked up to the door. There they were, expertly picking the dura last lock.   
  
Suddenly, the door swung open, the Inoues stepping in the small apartment. A punch caught the younger man off guard, causing him to be knocked out.   
  
The two walked through the hallway, going into Mimi's room. The girl woke up, to see them standing by her bed. Before she could scream, she was kneed in the back of the head. They walked out, and went into the room Miyako was in, extra quietly. Her father chopped her in the back with a straight hand. The two picked her up and walked through the small apartment, happy with their newest catch.   
  
+++   
  
Taichi finally regained consciousness after about an hour. Immediately he ran into his room, to find no one there.   
  
"No, this isn't right!" he yelled. He then ran into Mimi's room, and saw her belly down, with a big bruise on the visible portion of her neck. He let out a scream of despair. He had lost his Miyako.   
  
+++   
  
Hikari was busy doing her homework when her phone decided to interrupt her. She answered it.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hikari, they got her," a grave voice on the phone said. She immediately recognized it as her brother.   
  
"OH.. My God," she said, tears beginning to blur her vision. "Are you OK?"   
  
"I think so."   
  
"Call Jyou, I think he can help you."   
  
"Yeah, I think I will do that. Thanks, Hikari."   
  
"No problem, bye."   
  
"Good Bye." She hung up the phone. She was enveloped with tears. Her best friend, the one who was always there to help her, was back in the hands of crazy people, called her parents.   
  
+++   
  
Jyou was running toward Mimi's as fast as he could possibly go. Taichi had told him everything. He was really worried. Miyako, what was going to happen to her? He had hoped that it wasn't bad, but he knew his hopes usually turned bad. He cringed to think of what could happen.   
  
He finally arrived, and walked in the door. He saw Taichi, on his knees, actually crying. He watched as the young leader slammed his hand roughly against the floor. Jyou walked up to him, and patted his back.   
  
"We will get her back," he said firmly.   
  
"Are you sure?" the slight bit of happiness slipped into his depressed voice.   
  
"Yes, I am."   
  
"I hope you are right."   
  
"Oh, we can get to Japan without having to fly."   
  
"How?"   
  
"Digiports."   
  
+++   
  
Miyako was home now, in her cold and un-welcoming room, sobbing. This time, they had almost killed her. She grimaced at the close memory of her father whamming her in the arm with a rolling pin. It was shattered, but that was only part of her problem. She missed Taichi, and hoped he was alright.   
  
+++   
  
The three arrived in the computer room of Odaiba Elementary. Mimi was still unconscious. They immediately began their trek toward Miyako.   
  
They got there quickly. Taichi smiled, remembering Miyako's room was the one with the fire escape window. He climbed up the stairs and ladders determinedly, and opened the window that was her room.   
  
What he saw made him almost want to burst out crying. She was on the floor, sprawled on the ground, bleeding and bruised. He wanted to puke.   
  
"Miyako-chan," he whispered, and she looked up. She smiled, trying to hide all the suffering she was going through. He picked her up, and ran down the fire escape, her trying valiantly to hold on.   
  
"Oh, Miya!" Jyou gasped, looking very depressed. "Are you okay?" She nodded, the stopped with a painful hiss. Taichi was really worried about her.   
  
"Let's get to my house," he said, face set with determination. They all quickly journeyed there.   
  
+++   
  
"Did you see Poromon?" Miyako asked.   
  
"No, but I think I'll go and get him for you," he said, kissing her on the cheek tenderly. He gazed into her golden depths, and turned to walk into the living room. "Jyou, watch Miya-chan for me, I am going to go and get Poromon for her, okay?" Jyou nodded. Taichi was soon sucked into his computer.   
  
+++   
  
Michael was weirded out. He had to use his spare key to get in, but no one was there. The place was a mess. Then he saw the scribbled note on the couch.   
  
'Dear whoever,   
  
We have gone to Japan, using our digiports. Miyako is back in her parents clutches, so we are going to get her, before they hurt her too much.   
  
Taichi and Jyou'   
  
He was lucky that he still carried the old digiport with him. He let himself get sucked in.   
  
+++   
  
Taichi was talking to Gabumon, who was telling him where Poromon was. He thanked the digimon.   
  
Soon, he was there, and saw the winged creature. He whistled and caught his attention. Poromon bounced up to him.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"You have to come back with me to the real world."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Miya-chan needs you."   
  
+++   
  
Ah, to let my self out emotionally. Only one more chapter! Then the Epilogue!!!! YAY!!!! Well, do tell me what you though of it! 


	6. Sweet Deceased

Taichi, Michael, and Poromon waked up the stairs to get to Taichi's apartment. Michael had joined them earlier, when he found them almost leaving without him. He had been given the lowdown.   
  
They walked in to see Mimi awake, watching the television. She wasn't focusing, though. Michael went up to her. Taichi walked into his room. He saw Jyou putting a rag on Miyako's tender wounds. She was sleeping. The leader of the group let Poromon out of the bag, who gave a horrified gasp. He hurriedly flapped over to her, waking her up.   
  
"Poromon!" she said weakly but happily. She gave Taichi a thankful smile. The creature tried to hug her softly, but pulled away at the small 'owe' he heard.   
  
"What happened?" he asked her, worry laced heavily in his sympathetic voice. She told him the whole story, tears seeping through her eyes. She then cried herself to sleep. Taichi was in deep thought. Why hadn't they ever done it to the older girls, or their son? Why did they choose only his Miyako? Was she that fun to hurt? His reverie was broken by the ringing of the door bell. He heard Mimi answer, and have a muffled conversation with the person at the door. She walked in the room, her face blank. She handed Taichi the piece of paper folded neatly in her hand.   
  
"Court order," she stated, "we have a case against the Inoues."   
  
+++   
  
It had been two weeks since that night. Everyone was getting ready for what was on store for them. Miyako looked much better, except for that nasty cast on her arm. It was the morning of the whole ordeal, the one that could have changed their lives, for better or worse. The hoped it was better. Hikari was helping Miyako put her luscious lavender hair into a tight bun. Jyou was putting a business tie on Taichi, who looked very concerned. Mimi and Michael were on the couch, for they had finished long before everyone else. Nervousness was very thick in the air, almost to the point to where you could take a bite of it.   
  
All too soon they were getting out of the two taxis and headed up the stairway to the court house.   
  
Miyako was shocked to see all the other digidestined there. When she walked in, she saw Ken, Daisuke, Iori, Koushiro, Sora, Yamato, and Takeru sitting in the front. She was touched by the fact that they cared enough to come and see this all happen. Jyou, Hikari, Mimi, and Michael went to sit with them. Miyako and Taichi went up to the front, and sat in the defendants chair.   
  
There was a stare down between Taichi and Mr. Inoue. The older man had an evil look that only the devil could make. Taichi decided it pointless, so he loosened his facial muscles and turned to smile at his Miyako. She smiled back, and cuddled into his arm.   
  
"All rise blah, blah, blah," Miyako tuned out the beginning of the case. It then began.   
  
"I would like to call miss Miyako Inoue to the stand," he lawyer rang into the room. The girl stood, with a reassuring squeeze from Taichi's warm hand. She slowly made her way up to the empty seat next to the judge. She sat quietly, and then was sworn to tell the truth, and all of that. She fought back the lump in her throat with a large swallow, letting everyone know that she actually was nervous.   
  
"Why are you going against your parents today?" her lawyer asked.   
  
"They have beaten me," she said firmly.   
  
"Why is that? Have you ever done anything to deserve it?"   
  
"I don't know, I don't see much according to them, I guess."   
  
"When did this all start?"   
  
"Just after the rest of my siblings left the house. That is when they hit me for the first time."   
  
"Do you find anything wrong with trying to get away from them?"   
  
"I do not."   
  
"No further questions," he said, as he sat down. Their's stood, looking very smug.   
  
"Tell me, child, about these beatings," he asked her in a statement, "maybe about one in particular?"   
  
"Two weeks ago. They almost killed me, literally."   
  
"Is that what you have this cast?"   
  
"Yes, it is."   
  
"Hadn't you been truant for a week and a half before that?"   
  
"I had, because of prior beatings."   
  
"I see. No further questions."   
  
+++   
  
It had been a very long morning. The trial was long and strenuous. Finally the jury came out, looking at Miyako sadly.   
  
"We," the dark skinned woman said mournfully, "find that the defendant is to go to her parents, until she is eighteen."   
  
"You have one hour with the defendant, then you will not be able to see her until she is eighteen," the judge proclaimed. Taichi looked at his Miyako, who looked like hell had washed over her. Her eyes were stained in red, and the tears were pouring from her eyes. Taichi embraced her for comfort. They walked out.   
  
"Don't we get to spend time with her?" Ken asked Hikari. She looked at him.   
  
"Let them be, they need all the time they can get, we only have a little while till we see her again. For him it could be like the rest of his life. He loves her, just let them be," she said. He nodded.   
  
"I am so sorry, Miya-chan, we tried," he murmured into her hair, so only she could her him. She looked up at him and smiled softly.   
  
"It's not your fault," she said, snuggling into his arms, "besides, I only have two weeks till I am eighteen, it won't be too long, right?" He nodded his head. They continued to walk around the courthouse that showed them betrayal for what seemed like only a few minutes. Taichi looked at his watch.   
  
"Damnit! We only have ten minutes left," he said unhappily. She gazed at him mournfully. They gave the other one last kiss, making the fires of hell look cold. Tears began to run down her cheeks again. They parted, and she walked off with her parents sobbing.   
  
+++   
  
  
Inoue Miyako died at the age of eighteen, at the hands of her parents. Her sister, Mimoe, was the one to have found her body, in a pool of her own blood, on the kitchen floor. It was her eighteenth birthday, the last day she had to spend with them. Now no one will see her smile ever again.   
  
+++   
  
AAHHHH!!!!! Sad, isn't it? I don't know how the criminal justice system works in Japan, so I used a American courtroom scene. Well, Review!!!!! 


End file.
